When a book, especially a paperback book, is open at a desired page, the pages of the book have a tendency to flip over by themselves which is frustrating to the reader. To prevent the pages from flipping over, it is generally necessary when reading a book, to hold the book backwards against the binding and thus damaging the spine of the book.
Page holders designed to hold open the pages of a book are known. They generally have a means for engagement with the book such as arms or prongs. Pages of the book or the cover of the book can be inserted between the arms or the prongs. The page holder is retained in place by frictional resistance between the pages or cover and the arms or prongs. Page holders typically have an elongate body or a pair of arms which exerts pressure on the pages on each side of the spine of an open book. Thus a book can be held open at a required page.
However, in order that a page is turned, conventional page holders must be disengaged from the book, the page turned and the page holder re-engaged with the book. This procedure, requiring both hands, is cumbersome, time consuming and can be frustrating. In addition, repetitive disengagement and re-engagement of the page holder from and to the book often causes damage to the pages or the cover.